


So, what now?

by manny_luthordanvers7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manny_luthordanvers7/pseuds/manny_luthordanvers7
Summary: Fix-it, season finale. Sort of what I wish season 6 is."The thing is, you can't go back to what it was before - the sweetness, newness, and the excitement that accompanied them for the first few months of their friendship, or the certainty and warmth of the following months and years. When the trust they had was broken and their relationship was kind of destroyed, it takes time, effort and patience to work things towards normalcy and yet it can never be the same. There will always be the weight of their "fight" standing behind them, following them, the ghosts of betrayal and hurt, you just can't forget that. BUT, thank God, things can be better, even if they're not the same as before. And that's what they are looking forward to."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	So, what now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a little something, very small and sort of a warm up. It's been a while since I wrote anything, so pardon any mistakes or whatever. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to kudos and comment something!
> 
> I'm @luthor_danvers7 on Twitter.

"Okay, what now?" Lena says, and Kara takes a second to think about everything that happened and about what is to come.

"Now.." She smiles softly and holds her hand out for Lena.

The brunette smiles big through her tired face and holds Supergirl's hand, and is catch by surprise as Kara pulls her into a hug, her hands embracing her waist and involving her. She takes a second to realize what's going on but immediately hugs the hero back. It's been so long since she was hugged for the last time, and so long since she was this close to Kara. They knew their friendship was not the same and maybe it will never get back to what it was before, but that hug? That's just them-, and the _love_ they feel for each other. Oh- there's that too, love. It hasn't been long since Lena realized what was going on inside her chest and why things hurt so much, maybe a couple of weeks now, but, she just can't ignore it anymore. The way her chest hurts, her heart beats out of control, her hands start sweating and she's just met with the unbearable need to be close to Kara. She supposed it wasn't hard to find out about that, if you knew what to look for.

Kara, differently from Lena, whose discovery was new and surprising, has known about that for a while now. In fact, she found out about it around the time that she was flying to various countries to buy her _bestfriend's_ favorite food and that day at the Fortress of Solitude, but she can't tell the exact day. She was, you could say, used to those specific feelings when she was around Lena, and to respect the other woman's hurt she kept distance and kept that secret to herself (I know, déjà vu), although, in her defense, it was indeed the best choice. It wouldn't have been welcomed had Kara confessed her love back then, it would be seen as manipulation or something like that.

So, as they are only beginning to work things out, it's expected that they keep their feelings and everything they have to say locked inside their chests a little longer, since everything is still so messy and confusing. 

Around a week goes by since the day Leviathan was defeated, Nia managed to save Brainy and he is getting better very quickly, he explained all of his actions and that he did what he had done to keep those he love and care for safe. Alex is thriving in her new "job", she barely takes the suit out (only when she's home) and she's been doing more than Supergirl lately (stoping bank robbery, fights, helping in fires, rescuing people- in conclusion, a lot), but that's because the Super is focused in the tactics and etc to take Lex down, and you know, enjoying that time to be around Lena. The two had been inseparable and at the same time very hesitant around each other.

The thing is, you can't go back to what it was before - the sweetness, newness, and the excitement that accompanied them for the first few months of their friendship, or the certainty and warmth of the following months and years. When the trust they had was broken and their relationship was kind of destroyed, it takes time, effort and patience to work things towards normalcy and yet it can never be the same. There will always be the weight of their "fight" standing behind them, following them, the ghosts of betrayal and hurt, you just can't forget that. BUT, thank God, things can be better, even if they're not the same as before. And that's what they are looking forward to.

So, as the days go by and they work around each other and on their friendship, some things come back to usual; lunch dates, breakfast dates, hesitance, small smiles and fond looks, visits on balconies and tea, and Kara tells Lena about Krypton, the Crisis, her traumas and funny things that happened on her childhood, and Lena does the same, telling her about living in the Luthor household and her relationship with Lex when they were kids, losing her mother and the emotional abuse she had to deal with, also tells her about the time she built a robot to the science fair when all of her colleagues we're building volcanos, or when she and Andrea escaped to go to a party, her first kiss... And some things are different; like the way Kara had no shame in eating as much as she needed, how she would use her powers around Lena easily and how the brunette started to see her as both Supergirl and Kara, would improve her suit, and how she would deliberately ask Kara to fly somewhere to get her something she needed. But this wasn't a quick progress, this took weeks of them working their way out of the mess they were in before, talking and dealing with everything the way they should have done since the start.

So now we are led to a time where the hurt of the past is simply in the past, a reminder, yes, but just past, and they have never been in a better place in their relationship. None of them had the nerve to confess their feelings and they are still acting as fools around each other, when something happens. It was movie night, somehow all of the SuperFriends had missed it, except for Kara and Lena (it was Dansen date night, Nia had an article to write and Brainy was helping her, J'ohn was spending more time with his family and the others had similar things to do.) They were watching Titanic in silence when Lena spoke.

"So.. I forgot to tell you, but Andrea asked me out yesterday." She slowly looks at her friend to see her reaction and is met with a surprised look with _something else_ in the reporter's eyes.

"Oh, I didn't- I didn't know you guys were, uh, had a thin-"

"No, we don't have anything, she just asked me out."

"Are you going? Out with her?" Kara asks hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know yet, I mean, we've been friends forever but she is attractive and who better to be your partner than your friend of years?" The brunette laughs a little, "Maybe I could like her for real, it's been so long since I've been with anyone." She looks at the floor and smiles awkwardly. 

"Do you think you could love her?" The blonde asks after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know. Maybe." Lena answers.

"Right, yeah." She clears her throat, "I'm getting another bottle" she points at the wine and gets up to go to the kitchen.

Lena can sense something's odd, she knows Kara well enough to know something's not right when she sees the crinkle and the look on her face. After a few heartbeats she goes after the Super, finding her with the bottle opener in one hand and the bottle in the other. Kara didn't turn or say anything as Lena got closer to her, which told her that she was too deep in thoughts to hear clearly.

The CEO clears her throat and Kara finally looks at her.

"Oh, you're there, I didn't hear you coming." She forced a smile.

"Is everything alright? You seem kind of lost in thoughts."

"I'm okay, it's nothing." She forced another smile and started to open the wine bottle, more carelessly than she used to be, very close to breaking it.

"You can talk to me, you know that, right?" Lena touched her shoulder reassuringly and Kara looked down. "About everything." 

"What would you- uh," She sighed, this was harder than she thought it would be.

"What is it Kara? You can tell me everything."

"I have - ugh I'm so bad at this." She breathed in and turned at Lena, bottle left aside. "Months ago you found out that I kept my secret from you about who I really am and about Supergirl. I kept it from you because I was afraid to lose you." At the mention of that fateful time Lena got confused at where this conversation was leading them. "Later on, I discovered something else about myself that scared the hell out of me and I couldn't tell it to anyone. I've been keeping it from you and everyone else all along and it wasn't something bad, you know? I knew how to deal with it, I _had_ to deal with it because I had just gotten you back, I couldn't risk losing you again. But lately it just wants to jump out of my mouth whenever I'm around you, this goddamn feeling inside my chest." The brunette's heart starts to beat rapidly as the blonde goes on. "I'm sorry about it, I feel like maybe it is the worst time to throw this on you, now that you have a possibility with someone much easier and better than me, someone who hasn't hurt you the way I did. But it's unfair that I keep another secret from you, it is killing me to do so. I feel the urge to just blurt out the fact that I'm in love with you and that I have been since the start everytime I see you, that the first time I saw you I knew I was done, and that this feeling only gets bigger everytime you look at me." Silence, that's what goes on inside Lena's brain, maybe she stopped breathing and that's why her heart's calmed down or who knows, she just had a heart attack and she might drop dead at any minute. She lost her senses and right now she doesn't think the clock is ticking, time seems to just have stopped. "But I'm afraid of it, of the magnitude of what I feel and what it means, I'm afraid I'll hurt you or that you won't feel the same and because of me our friendship will be strained again. And honestly I would have kept it for me longer, I would have kept it locked inside of me for as long as I could, but when you told me Andrea asked you out it just slapped me in the face, the feelings I tried to ignore were screaming at me 'coward, coward', and I know that you might not feel the same and I can't change that, but I can't let you go on into a relationship without me telling you about the things that I have inside of me for the longest time. I'm sorry."

When Lena would imagine this happening (Kara confessing her love and etc) things were a lot easier to deal with because she thought they were just that- her imagination working and creating some sort of personal fanfiction where things were exactly as she's always dreamed they would be and where she had the exact words to say at the exact times at the tip of the tongue, and there would be a lot more kissing and a lot less talking and she would fall asleep right after. But this isn't her imagination and there's no kisses and she has no idea of what to say. She has been in love with her bestfriend for God knows how long, longing for something she thought she could never have and trying to suffocate her love as hard as she could to see if it would just die and leave her alone. She has never imagined that it was real, that her imagination wasn't simply playing games on her and that in fact Kara reciprocated her feelings all along. So she's kind of broken, you know? Her braincells just committed suicide and she can't get her brain to work a single phrase to express anything. She starts getting desperate when she sees the look on Kara's face when she doesn't say anything and just blurts out "I love you"

Kara's confused for a hot second as she hears it, wondering if she just imagined Lena saying it.

"I love you - I, God, I'm not going anywhere. I love you for so long now it's just a part of me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The brunette was, to say the least, desperate.

"Oh, oh, you - you do? You love me? You really-" Lena shuts the reporter up with a kiss, which surprises Kara, who takes a couple of seconds to react. At first it is tentative, but they soon find their way. They kiss for a while, stoping only to breath, touching each other's forehead with their own.

"I never thought this would happen." Lena says after a while, her head laying on Kara's shoulder. "You and me, you know?"

The blonde laughed softly, " A Luthor and a Super working together? Your mom would probably have a heart attack if she could see us now." 

"She would, though I think that her and Lex had known all along."

"That's why they wanted you to hate me so bad?"

"Yeah, they know I have always loved you and would never be able to hurt or hate you. And we're kind of powerful when we are together, aren't we? I see now what they were afraid of." With her head still laying on Kara's shoulder she turns her head to look at the blonde, kissing her neck softly and with no second intentions.

"El Mayarah, stronger together. We're better when we're around each other."

"We are."

They know they have a lot to figure out yet and that this is a completely new facet of their relationship, but, like they said, they are powerful and stronger when they are together. They came a long way from that first day in L-Corp, and this is yet only the start. So, what now? Now it's all about going on dates, being timid, buying flowers and stealing kisses, no more angst and hurt or having to worry about some evil Luthor coming out of nowhere to cause havoc, now it was just figuring out how to be what they were always supposed to.


End file.
